Of Rain and Hot Chocolate
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: She was so beautiful with that silly smile on her face, a too large t-shirt hanging on her petite body, and her hair in a messy ponytail. / Or, Beck and Tori decorating Tori's house for Christmas.


_**Notes:** This is just a little drabble for Beck and Tori. I wrote it as a Christmas present for my long-time internet best friend/sister, Ciria. Merry Christmas! Also, I hope it's not too awful since I can never seem to write Bori all too well - maybe because I don't really ship them. I also tried out a new writing style that I've seen a few writers in different fandoms of mine use. If not a lot of people like it, I may not be using it much anymore. Personally, I think it adds a new taste to the story. Anyways, enjoy!_

**...~*~...**

Large brown boxes were stacked everywhere in the large living room of Tori Vega's house. Each one was labeled with what exactly was in it - lights, reefs, ornaments, and many other things. Hot chocolate was being fixed in the kitchen as Tori waited for her friend Beck Oliver to come over. She had invited all of her friends over to help decorate for Christmas, but only Beck could make it. Jade had said no immediately, Andre had something else to do, Robbie had other things, and Cat had to help decorate her own home.

Tori heard a knock at the door and it opened before she could even say come in. Beck walked in with his jacket on and he threw it on her couch. "It's going to start raining soon," he told her. "If you want to get the outdoors lights done, we should probably get to it now."

Tori sighed and leaned against the counter. "Are you sure? The weatherman said that-"

"It's getting dark outside and I can tell it's going to rain," he told her before she could even finish.

"Alright, well, let's get to it then," she said. She walked over towards the boxes and looked for the one with Outdoors Lights written on its side. "Here we go!" Beck walked over to her and helped her lift the box to take it outside. They finally made it outside and she started getting everything out of the box while Beck went to get the ladder.

The two worked tediously by hanging the lights on the house. After a while, Tori decided to inside and grab her radio to play Christmas music while they decorated the outside. While Beck worked on hanging the lights on the house, she set up the things on the ground - fake snow on the ground, floatable snowmen, and deer everywhere. Finally, the two finished the outdoors work and went back inside.

The two walked inside and Tori brought in the radio. Jingle Bell Rock started playing and Beck walked over to Tori and grabbed onto her and started dancing with her. Tori laughed and kept dancing with him. They moved throughout the entire room, dancing and laughing together

_(while he thought about how beautiful she was and how he always seemed to have such a fantastic time whenever he was alone with her)_

with smiles on both their faces. A few more songs started playing and the two kept laughing, dancing, and goofing off together.

Tori laughed and stopped the dancing, a wide smile plastered on her face as she stopped them. Beck raised his eyebrow at her, wondering

_(why she was so beautiful with that silly smile on her face, a too large t-shirt hanging on her petite body, her hair in a messy ponytail)_

what she was about to do. "We should really finish decorating," she told him.

"Oh, but I loved dancing with you," he replied, grabbing onto her waist

_(it felt so right to hold her in his arms) _

and playfully pulling her against him.

She laughed and shook her head in response. "I loved it too," she told him. "But I promised my parents that we'd be done decorating today."

Beck only shrugged in response

_(disappointed that she ended their fun so soon)_

and started helping Tori decorate the Christmas Tree next to the piano. The two weren't only doing their decorating, but also goofing off once in a while to dance with each other when a fun song came on the radio.

_(all he wanted to do was be able to see that pretty smile on her face as they danced to the christmas songs together)_

She was busy hanging ornaments on the tree, but whenever she went back to the box to get new ornaments, he'd be there to grab onto her and dance with her if only for a second or two. She'd laugh and smile at him and pull away

_(he had to stop himself each time from keeping hold of her and keeping her away from decorating)_

to get back to work. He wasn't just standing there though. He was helping with hanging lights on the walls of the room to make it look festive.

Finally, the long work of decorating was finished. Tori walked over to Beck and grabbed onto his hand.

_(it felt so right to hold her hand in his; it was as if it belonged there)_

"I need you to help get a few of the presents and put them under the tree," she told him.

"You've already got presents wrapped and decorated?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, of course!" she replied. "My parents do too and they told me to put them underneath the tree too."

He held his arms out as Tori put present after present in his arms to carry down the stairs. He swore he had at least ten boxes in his arms while Tori had only about three.

_(but he didn't mind. he was enjoying being alone with her and having such a great time)_

Finally, the two were officially done with everything. Tori walked into the kitchen and pulled out a container filled with homemade cookies and she started fixing hot chocolate. Beck walked over and leaned against the counter, watching her

_(move so flawlessly through the kitchen)_

as she fixed everything. While the hot chocolate was being made, Tori walked over to him and leaned on the other side of the counter, facing him. "I guess you could say this is my present to you for being such a great friend and coming over to help out," she told him with a huge smile on her face.

_(he hoped that one day they'd be more than friends)_

Suddenly, he could hear the sound of rain falling down from the sky and he glanced out the window. "I guess that's as close to snow as we'll get," he said.

"Sadly," Tori agreed.

The hot chocolate was done and Tori put the cookies and drinks on a tray and walked over to the couch and set them down on the coffee table. She pulled her legs up to rest beside her and Beck sat down next to her. The two sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed their small treat together.

Beck looked over at Tori

_(thinking about how she looked so adorable while sipping on her hot chocolate and when melted marshmallows gave her a mustache above her lip and she'd lick it off)_

and took a drink of his hot chocolate. "You know," he said after taking a drink. "Today was really fun."

"Really?" she asked, her brown eyes lit up as he said that.

"Yeah," he answered. "It was great. Just getting to hang out with you and dancing the whole time."

"It wasn't the whole time," she said, smiling.

"Most of it," he said. "I really enjoyed it today."

_(really enjoyed being around her and holding her close)_

She set her cup down and scooted across the couch to sit closer to him. "Same here," she told him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her, a smile still on his lips as he looked at her. "Christmas is always such a fun time each year."

"Yeah," he replied.

She pulled her head away from him and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. He was shocked at first

_(even though he'd been wanting to do this for a while)_

when he felt her lips against his. Her hand moved to rest against his cheek and she pulled away slowly. "Like I said," she whispered. "Today was fantastic and I'm glad you came over today."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm glad I'm the only one who showed up," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered, giving him a quick kiss once again.

They stayed there, curled up on the couch together while Christmas music played in the background and rain hit the roof above their heads in a soft pitter-patter.


End file.
